


Mission: Make Dipper Smile

by SalTheCat



Category: Transcendence AU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: Dipper is Depressed but Mabel is there to helpA Transcendence AU Oneshot





	Mission: Make Dipper Smile

Right away when Mabel walked in the door should tell it was a Bad Day. A day when the demon stuff was enough to drive him nuts and the lack of touch was even worse and the pain of his claws and fangs and wings and stuff growing in was really not helping.  
Sighing softly she made to where he was curled up in a ball hovering above the couch. One of the pointed ears that had started to elongate and perk up or down with his emotions (much to her amusement and his chagrin, especially when she compared him to a cat, a thing only accentuated by his kitten sneezes) twitched in acknowledgment but he otherwise stayed still. “Dipper? You doing okay?” She asked gently.  
“̸̢̦̙͈̘̳̘͈̰̗̦͖̲̫͑͋Ņ̵̛̖̼̭̪̜̗͖̜̠̦̘̹̘̄́̾͐̓̈̿̂͠ȏ̷̧̲̩̗͔̭̂̎̀̀̽͂̐̑͝  
“Come on DippinDots!” She chirped “it’s okay!” She took one of his hands, igniting the resulting hiss. Honestly, was such a drama queen sometimes, and he would never hurt her.  
True to her prediction he relaxed slightly, shifting to a midair sitting position. Taking his hand in both of hers, she peered at his claws, at the immflamed skin around the long, sharp nail. “Look how long it is! I bet it will be done growing soon!” “I doubt it…” he replied dismally, drooping in on himself. Well at least the demonic echo was gone. She sighed and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. “Alright, lets see those wings” she glanced at the wings on his lower back, velvety black with ribs of bone like a bats stretching across them, with the skin of his back rising slightly to meet the wing.  
“Okay then! Let’s see those fangs.” She said, releasing the wing she had been holding. He obediently turned back towards her and opened his mouth. She glanced at teeth, commenting on how they almost looked fully grown in, then jokingly pushed her towards his face, as if to put her head in his mouth. “Mabel!” He complained, more of a whine really. She stuck her tongue out at him. “ I wonder if you could shapeshift really wide or even your whole body into a lion!! I can see it now…” she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and used her other hand to gesture expansively. “ Pines circus. Watch me put my head in the mouth of a Demon and not get it but off!” He chuckled and Mabel grinned. Mission: Get Dipper to Smile was accomplished.


End file.
